


The Sex Shop

by Mutakan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: Steve moved to Sacramento, California shortly after turning eighteen. Anything to get away from his father. And since his father already saw him as a disappointment for presenting as a omega at age fourteen, why not rub salt into the wound by working at a sex shop?He can't complain. He likes his coworkers and some of the customers are friendly and respectful.Until he meets Billy Hargrove.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its been almost a full year since I wrote and posted any fanfics. I should be working on PMS2, but... inspiration for that fic has withered up and died I think.
> 
> So here is some crossover, au goodness. In the head cannon for this fic of mine, Billy and Max never moved to Hawkins. So, when they met for the first time, its the first time.

The front door slammed open as Steve stormed in. As he went to the main counter, he nearly tripped over the landing. Catching himself at the last second with a curse, he gave his coworkers a look that could kill. "I'm in a shitty mood, alright?" He glanced up to snickering as he put his work bag down. He gave Dustin a confused glance, "Why are you here?"

Dustin slipped into his coat, he gave Steve a shrug. "Because I work here now?" He gave his friend a raised brow. "Mason's pregnant. He didn't wanna be here as he grew. Life. Life in his belly. Duh." After adjusting his coat on his shoulders, he gave Steve a tilt of his head. "And why are you in a shitty mood?"

"Yeah! And why are you so late, bro, you get here way before I do." Stiles commented as he continued to count the till. Fingers quickly flipping through the one dollar bills. He clicks the amount into the old Casio caculator on the counter. He moved on to the fives next.

Robin bit at her bottom lip, coat already on. Bag resting by her booted feet. "Yeah… sugar, why you so upset? Hmmm?" She poked at his ribs, knowing that he hated being called sugar and he hated being touched. But, they had gone to high school together. Even worked at a ice cream shop together after school. So, she could get away with it.

Steve gave a huffing sigh, eyes on his bag as he dug in for his energy drink. Normally he wouldn't touch it until about four or five in the morning. It wasn't even midnight yet. As he cracked it open, he gave another long sigh. "I had to break up with my boyfriend today."

Stiles' head wiped up so fast, he lost half of his handful of quarters. "What!?"

"Tommy? But… why?" Dustin asked, his bag swingning up as he put it on his shoulder.

"Well… apparently when I left Hawkins three years ago, he decided that he's beta ass didn't want to wait for my omega… um.. ass." He chugged back nearly half of his drink. "I only found out about it because they finally got sloppy and Nancy caught them making out somewhere. She called me today and told me about it. After getting Tommy on the phone, he confesed."

"Wait. Your boyfriend was a beta?" Stiles asked from the floor, he was picking up his wayward quarters. "Not into alphas, huh? Don't blame you. Some can be real knot heads. I knew one in high school that would shove every omega he came across against the lockers. Just to be intimidating. He got expelled, but let back in a few times. Parents were rich."

Steve shook his head, mouth still full of fizzy b vitamins and caffine. "I came from a small town in the middle of fucking nowhere. I was the only omega in my school. And Robin was the only alpha I could stand. My choices were kinda limited." Steve set his drink on the counter. "I've known Tommy since I was in diapers. We went from best friends to lovers almost overnight." He said mostly to himself.

"Yeah… but Tommy is still a bad person. He walked alllll over you at times. Fuck him. Actually, no… don't fuck him literelly. Fuck him metaphoricly." said Robin, picking up her bag as she gave Stiles a look, "You done yet, honey pie? Mama needs food and sleep."

Stiles clicked in the last of his numbers. "Um… yes?" He looked into the till one last time, then back up at her. "Yeah. You're good. Get out. Go. Bye, Dusty. I look forward to working with you some more in the future." as the boy blushed and headed out the door, Robin following close behind, he turned to Steve. "He's a cutie pie. Too bad he's a beta. I know a alpah that would have loved him."

"Yeah? Well, that ship sailed when he was still in middle school. He met another cute beta at summer camp one year. And while they don't live in the same city, let alone the same state, they are making their long distance relationship work." He sat on the chair behind the counter, resting his elbows on the dvd drawers. "Was Mason the only one that quit while I was off? I remember Scott saying something about leaving as soon as he finished his schooling to become a vet or something."

"Yeah, apparently we are meeting the new girl in the morning. I think Robin said her name was Maxine." Stiles commented, moving to sit in the other chair behind the counter. He tipped it back as he thought. "Hopefully Keith doesn't make her uncomfortble. Did you really go to school with that guy?"

Steve nodded, head in his hands. "Yeah. He graduated a year before me. But, when some omega chick scared him outta college here in Cali, he decided to become a manager at a porn shop. Every place he has ever worked at he ends up as the manager. He ran the arcade back in Hawkins. It was attached to a normal video rental place."

"Hawkins still has normal video rental places?" Stiles snickered, snagging a pen off the dvd drawers top. He clicked at the clicker of it for a while. "I haven't seen a blockbusters or anything like that since I was a kid."

Waving his left hand, "No. It was a ma and pop ran video store. And, they only rented out VHS. We never got DVDs out there. I didn't even know about Blu Ray discs until I started working here." with a sigh he sat up, hands in his lap.

"I'm just thankful our shop doesn't have a arcade. I would hate to be responsable to keep it clean."

Steve tilted his head at Stiles, "I doubt the owners would ever slap in a video game machine. I think they'd be too worried about Dustin spending his whole shift on it. Shit. I still can't belive that he is working here now."

Stiles laughed loudly, clutching his stomach. "Oh, dude. No. Adult vid shops don't put in game boxes. They put in video streaming booths. You give it a buck and it plays like, five minutes of porn. Some places even have glory holes." he gave Steve a look, one brow raised up as he waggled his mouth.

Brow drawing together as Steven thought about that. After a few silent seconds he settled on a single thought. "Ew." He sat back further, giving his shift buddy a look. "That. That is so gross. Probably as gross as the theater gets. Right?" He looked up at the door down a asile of the shop. The words 'Love Box' painted in shiny pink an purple lettering. Mason had done a nice job on painting it. As it was only opened the year previous.

Shaking his head, Stiles pulled a face. "No… its much worse. At least with the theater we take their IDs. Most places don't for a arcade. They just make sure to see it, and give them some tokens or give them change for it. They can go from booth to booth. Making a mess from one to another. And…" he leaned over the drawers. "I know of some places that only clean once a week. If ever. Imagine all that funky cu…" he laughed as Steve threw a pen at him.

Steve shuddered at the thought. Thankfully their manager cleaned the theather every morning. And customers were told to be mindful of the messes they made. Most of their regulars knew not to step on any toes. Metephorical toes.

~~~

A few hours passed in their shift. Quiet with little foot traffic. Which was how Steve liked it. One of the whole reasons he worked graveyards. That, and Stiles was fun to hang with. When he wasn't being an annoying spaze. He glanced up from his phone as one of the customers came out of the theater. "Dude! Your fly is down!" he waved a hand in front of his own face. Thankfully it was a beta he and Stiles called Dee.

Dee flushed as he hastenly raised his zipper. "Heh, sorry about that." He wandered up to the counter. "I just had so much fun in there, tonight." he held out his hand. "Gonna get going though, sweet cheeks." He said, while starring at Stiles.

"Mister Dee, we've talked about this." he said as he stood up. Phone slipping into his pocket. "You don't get to call me cute nicknames as long as your name isn't my alpha's name." He popped open the sales drawer, he flipping through the idenification cards until he found Dee's. "Here." Clicking the drawer shut, he sat back down, left arm drapped across the back of his chair. "Have a great day, Mister Dee!"

Dee flushed again. "Um, yeah. You too, kiddo." He made for the door.

"And that is why he can't give me pet names." Stiles whispered to Steve. "I'm in my twenties, and that old guy is in his fifties." He shook his head, "That… and my alpha is hot! Much older then me. I chased him around when I was a teen. After my nineteenth birthday, he finally accepted me as his mate." He pauses to gently touch his mating patch. "Mmm… He's so hot."

Steve only smiled fondly at Stiles, as the rest of the shift rolled by fairly quietly.

When seven forty five rolled around, Keith came strolling in like he owned the place. Stiles stood at the counter, counting out their sales and making sure the credit card machine printed their sales from their shift. "Sup, boss?" said Stiles, giving him a head nod.

Keith remained quiet as he went into his office behind the counter. He deposited his work bag and coat before exiting to the counter again. "Either of you numbnuts see the new girl yet?" he leered. Pointing at Steve, "You better not tell her any of your crappy lies from when we were in school, Harrington!" He crossed his arms over his chest. Even as he stood in his natural slumping stance. "I don't wanna answer twenty million questions that are not work related all day."

Steve held up his hands. "I promise… nothing." he chuckled as Keith flipped him off. "Hey now boss, set a better example of yourself and we'll see." He easily ducked the pen that was thrown roughly his direction.

A roaring engine outside drew Stiles' attention. "Ohhh, my alpha is here! Till should be good to count, boss!" he went about putting his sales money into a clear self sealing envlope.

The other omega tilted his head as he watched the large tv that hung from the wall. He could tell that it was a camero. "Isn't Derek's car black?" he asks Stiles.

"Yep!" he chirped, slipping the envlope into the safe in Keith's office. "Why?"

"Because that car is blue. And looks old as fuck." said Steve. Watching on the security feed as a girl with red hair climbed out of the front passenger seat. He could hear her yelling into the car at the driver. As she nearly screamed; Asshole!, at the other person and slammed the door. "Huh." Steve continued to watch as the driver got out of the car to fallow her into the store.

"What did I say about slamming the door?" he snapped.

"Yeah, well if you weren't such a dick, then I wouldn't be slamming anything." she retorted.

"I was.." he paused in the door way, taking a deep breath. "Just reminding you that I can't pick you up tonight." he glanced up at the clerks starring at him. "What?"

"Billy, I got this. I'll figure something out. Now, get the fuck out! You're making me look bad infront of my new coworkers and," she shoved at his shoulder. "My boss." she hissed.

Steve locked eyes on Billy. He felt a strange thrill trail down his spine at the sight of the alpha. He could smell him from the counter. A whole fifteen feet away. Apparently this Billy didn't like wearing scent blockers. He blinked as Stiles leaned so far forward that he blocked Steve's view of Billy and the new girl.

"Oooh! He smells yummy. And.. kinda looks familar. Hm. Hey!" Stiles jerked as Steve shoved him to the side. "Dude.. wait, wait, wait!" he leaned into Steve again. "You like him. Yeah?"

"Shut up, Stiles." Steve grumped. He snagged his bag from the dvd drawer top. Jerking as another loud engine called from outside. "Hey, think Derek can give me a ride home?"

Keith huffed as he closed the till. "Its good, get outta here. Before you scare the new girl away with your nonsense." He thrust his pointed finger at the door. "And your lies!"

Billy moved further into the store. Completly ignoring Max. "Nah. I'm gonna browse for a bit." He wandered down the fetish aisle. Fingers trailing along the collars and floggers.

"Oh, sorry." Derek said gruffly, he had bumped into her as he entered the store. As she stood there, starring off into horror at the area Billy had gone off to. "Ready to go, Stiles?"

"Daddy!" called Stiles as he slung his hoodie over his arm his bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Stiles… don't call me that," Derek growled, a faint blush painting his cheek bones. "in public." He mumbled at the last second. He held open the door for his younger mate to exit the store. Steve stumbling after Stiles. "Yeah. I can give you a ride home."

Their conversation trailed out into the parking lot. Leaving Max to deal with Billy on her first day at a new job. She paled as he brought up a package. She huffed, pretending to not care as she put her bag off to the side, slipping free of her leather jacket.

Billy handed the toy to the manager. "I'll take that, thanks."

Keith scanned the item, commenting to the other alpha. "Good choice. These nipple suckers are pretty durable. Takes a lot of force to get them to pop off. The screw like sucker pulls the air out tighter. Master Series is a pretty durable company. I'll make sure you get a reciept, that way you can register it if you want. If anything happens to it, you should be able to work something out with them if it breaks or something. That'll be…"

~

Outside the shop, Steve was explaining to Derek why he needed a ride home. "Yeah, and he claims that he just couldn't wait for me to ever come back. That his dad's construction business was needign him and that he wouldn't leave Hawkins unless he already had a job waiting for him out here." He wasn't explaining himself very well.

Derek nodded along with his tale as he unlocked his twenty ten Dodge Comaro. "Huh-uh. But, why do you need a ride home today?" He held the front passanger door open for Stiles. Clicking it shut after his mate slipped in.

"Oh! Yeah. That. Um, my car broke down over the weekend. Its been at Boyd and Liam's shop since Saturday night." He let himself into the back seat behind Derek's driver seat. "Thanks aga…" he trailed off as he watched Billy leave the shop. A toy in his hand. He blushed brightly as he noticed which one it was. Quickly looking away as he felt Billy's eyes on him as he saluted the omega with the toy package. "Oh my god."

Stiles glanced over the back of his seat at Steve, "He is cute tho. And he looks so famialar." He shifted to watch Billy slip into his vintage camero. "But, I can't remember where I've seen him before."

"Whatever. Can we just get going please?" Steve could feel heat down his collar bones.

With Derek's approving grunt, they left the parking lot.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

"Just look at you."

Steve squirmed on his bed. Billy looming over his prone form. The suction nipple devices puffing out his sensitive nipples. Billy kept prodding them. Making the sex toy jiggle and sway. A silicone cock ring kept the omega from cumming. While he wasn't bound, he had been told by his alpha to keep his hands above his head. His knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping the headboard rails.

"Breathtaking." Billy murmured. He flicked the nipple suckers once more. Just to listen to his omega's whine. He shifted between his spread thighs. "Think your wet enough for me?" He asks, tongue in his teeth, hand at the base of his cock. He kept a slow, teasing rub of his cockhead against Steve's eager hole.

"Please!" Begged the omega. Arching his back to give Billy better access to his ass.

"Good boeep beep beep!"

"Huh?" Steve blinked awake, alarm on his night stand blaring at him. "Fuck!" His sleeping sweats were soaked. He sat up to sit at the edge of his bed and glared at the clock. He didn't have time for a shower before work. But, he needed one. "Whelp, I'm gonna be late tonight. Shit."

It had already been a few months since Steve had first laid eyes on Billy. The alpha was now haunting his dreams.

~~~

Steve grumbled as he slid into work. Stiles sitting behind the counter already didn't lift his mood.

"Hey." smirked the other omega. "How'd I get here before you? Huh? Huh?" He waggled his brows at Steve. Taking in his damp hair and rumpled appearance. "Get lucky before work?"

With a huff and a thunk of his bag on the counter, Steve shook his head. "No. Missed my first alarm. Thankfully my second one woke me up." He sat in the spare chair. Frowning when he didn't see Robin or Dustin. "They bounce early?"

Stiles nodded, "Yep." he popped the 'p.' "Something about her beauty sleep and he has a test in the morning." He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Ah." Steve racked his fingers through his damp hair. "I think I'm getting close." He sat back in his chair. Hands shifting to his lap. "A preheat dream was the reason why I was so late. Needed a shower before work."

"Oh? Who starred in it? Was it Derek? I remember you telling me that the last time you were having preheat dreams, he was the star of them." Stiles leaned forward on the dvd drawers between them. His chin resting in his palm.

A flush crept up Steve's throat to his cheeks. "I said that when I was drunk! And, no." He looked out towards the sales floor. Thankful that they didn't have any customers at the moment. "It was Billy."

Stiles jerked so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. "Max's bro?" He thought a moment. "Ok, yeah. I can see it. He's hot. Not as hot as my Derek. But, still hot. He's got mad alpah swagger. Always coming in with her in the morning. Buying some random sex toy while eye fucking you." He nodded to himself as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I can definitely see the two of you getting together."

Steve felt like his whole body was on fire. "He does not eye fuck me." He squeaked out. "Look…" he said after a few awkward minutes of silence. Even though he could definitely hear Stiles giggling at him. "I don't, I mean, yeah. He's hot. But, I'm not really looking for a alpha right now. I've got a roommate. That borrows my car all the time. And when they aren't borrowing my car they sit around the apartment all day."

"What does she do again?" Stiles asked, referring to his roommate. "I mean, she's nice. But, kinda a spaz."

"Says the worlds largest spaz. She's a gamer? Streams her game plays or something. I just wish she'd ask before taking off with my car."

Stiles leaned so he could see the security screen that hung on the wall behind Steve. "Like tonight?" He couldn't see Steve's old BMW parked in his usual spot.

"Yep."

~~~

Thankfully it was his Friday. Then he'd have the weekend to himself and could try to recenter himself. He startled from his thoughts as Stiles suddenly spoke up.

"Hey! I think I remember where I know Billy from!" he beamed at Steve. He shoved the hood of his hoodie down. Phone in hand. "He's Derek's cousin. Yeah, here look." he held out his phone for Steve.

Steve gave the phone a quick look. Pausing at the old image on Stiles' phone. It looked like it had been taken when Derek was still in middle school. A large family photo. He spotted Billy to the far right. Standing in front of a woman with long curly blonde hair. His mom? Steve thought. He noticed that Derek's mom was standing next to the blonde. They looked alike. Just with differently colored hair. "Huh."

Stiles pulled his phone back, having leaned over the dvd drawers to show him. "Yeah. Derek has this picture hanging up in the hall. Its something you end up walking by every day, but it wasn't until I snooped around in his social medias that I found it."

He nodded along with what Stiles was saying, eyes on the secrity cameras. "Yep. My mom had all these photos of me from when I was little by the front door. Though, by the time I turned thirteen new ones stopped showing up on the wall." He gave a shrug.

"Ah, dude, that sucks." Stiles frowned at him, jerking as the store phone started to ring. "'Ello, you've just called Toy Boxxx, how can I help you?"

"Yes. Do you sell anything that will stroke my cock for me?" said the male voice on the other line. Stiles could hear a woman moaning for her alpha to fuck her harder. As the guy on the call spoke, it almost seemed like he was raising the volume on the porn he was watching.

"Uh… yeah. Well, sorta? It does the stroking motions for you. But, you'll wanna hold onto it. Cus it is a bit heavy and will fall to the side." Stiles replied. Voice starting to get clipped. He really hoped it wasn't one of 'those' calls. But, he knew that he would know one way or the other in a few seconds.

Steve reached for his snacks. He ate them quietly while watching Stiles' face. He mouthed at the other omega, "Perv call?" At Stiles shrug he went silent.

"Huh. Ok. So, would you be eager to suck my cock for me?"

"And we are done!" Stiles slammed the phone down on the counter. "I hate those calls. Sheesh." He sat back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Same. I'll deal with the phone next time. What was their last four numbers?"

Stiles picked up the phone and reviewed the last call. "Two, six, fourteen." He huffed as he put the phone back down. "Too bad our block list is full. We could just add him along with all the other perverts that call here looking to just be gross on the phone. Cus they ain't got the balls to be gross to our faces."

Steve snorted a laugh. "That's why they call the shop. So we don't see their faces. Otherwise, we would kick them out for sexual harrasment. Which, most customers don't believe can happen to a clerk at a porn shop."

Brows drawn together, Stiles pushed the phone closer to Steve. "But, its a thing. If our we can't sexually harrass each other, then no one can. Thems the law, bros!"

~~~

A few hours passed in peace. The perverted caller didn't ring back. Steve glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Oh, hey. Its almost time to go."

Stiles nodded, finishing up his bottle of water. "Yep. Remember, Keith said he was gonna be late today." He shoved his water bottle into his work bag.

Steve nodded. Jerking as Billy pulled up a few minutes later. The roar of his engine did things to Steve. Things he didn't dare say aloud. Otherwise, Stiles would tease him relentlessly. He nearly fell out of his chair as the front door and the phone started to ring at the same time. "Ah fuck."

"What?" inquired Stiles, standing up to greet Billy. "Sup man?"

"Hey, Stiles. Max is getting her shit." He commented, looking only at Steve. "What's wrong, princess?" He stood at the counter.

"We.. we keep getting calls from this guy. He just asks a normal question, soon as we are done answering him, he then asks us to do sexual stuff with him." He pauses as he looks at the ringing phone in his hand. "Hey… think you'd be willing to tell this guy off? Here." He stood up, handing the still ringing phone to Billy. "Just say, thanks for call, how can I help you? Alright?"

Billy smirked at Steve, taking the phone slowly. Purposly letting his fingers graze Steve's wrist. "Anything for you, pretty boy." He answers the phone as Steve had instructed. Voice gravely. "Yeah, see no. That's not how this is gonna play out, sugar. You either need to stop calling and harrasing the lovely boys here. Or grow a pair and met me here at the shop so I can deal with you in person."

Steve and Stiles just stared at Billy in shock. "Yeah, he is defenetly a Hale." said Stiles. He looked passed Billy as the door chime went off. "Sup Max?" he smiled at the red head.

"Why's Billy on the phone?" she asked as she went behind the main counter. She blinked at him as he hung up the phone and handed it back to Steve.

"I could hear him piss himself. I doubt he'll call back." Billy smirked at Max. "Just doing my daily duty of ass kicking. Even if it was just over the phone."

"Okay… well you can go now. Bye." She huffed. Setting down her bag as she started to count the till. "I'm good if you guys wanna take off? I don't mind waiting for a half hour by myself for Keith to get here." she said. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail while she counted the till.

"Oh? Thanks, Max." Stiles chirped. "If I'm lucky Derek will be outside by the time you get that counted." He started to gather his stuff together. "Oh, and we can't give you a ride today. Sorry, Steve." he said suddenly. Making the burnette glance up from gathering his own things.

"Fuck." he sighed, "That's ok. I'll just take the bus."

"Car troubles again, princess?"

"Not that its any of your business, but yeah. My roommate randomly decided that she needed it last night. So, I had to take the bus to get here." Steve pulled on his jacket. "Why?"

Billy shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "If its not too far out, I don't mind giving you a ride." he leered at Steve. Tongue stuck between his teeth as he smirked at the omega.

Steve gave him a look. "Um. Sure, I just live a few blocks away." He waved at Max as she said that the till was good. He slipped past Billy out the door. Standing with it open as Stiles and Billy trailed after him. He stood at the end of the ramp. Shivering as Billy stood behind him. "I already know which one is yours. Just unlock it so we can get going."

Stiles pouted as he noticed that Derek wasn't there yet. He brought up his phone. Making sure he didn't miss a text or call from his alpha.

"Need a ride too, pretty omega?" Billy asked, using his keys to get his car unlocked. Looking to his right as Derek pulled in. "Never mind."

"Oh, nope. Thanks though. And, not sure you'd wanna ever give me a ride home. I live out in Beacon Hills." He waited as Derek came to a stop before opening the door.

"Yeah. That's a bit too far for me. Hey, Derek!" he called. Slipping into his car to unlock his front passenger door manually. "Come on, princess, let's get going!"

Steve took a deep breath before climbing into Billy's car. He heard Derek call out to Billy. He was kind of curious why Derek hadn't said anything about Billy being his cousin to him yet. Maybe Derek didn't remember? Was Billy a wolf too? He thought to himself. "Thanks, again. Just take a right and head south." He said, while buckling up.

Billy pulled out of the parking lot, taking a right and heading north. He smirked at Steve's sound of protest. Getting a face full of soured fear from Steve. "Don't worry, princess. Just gonna take you out for breakfest."

(Tbc…)


End file.
